


Blowing It Off

by Alma



Series: Hit Him Hard [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (and thirsty as hell), Fluff, M/M, and a little bit of sads cuz marco is a lost puppy, blowjob, but less innocent, handjob, innocent marco strikes again, jean receives gladly, marco gives mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t owe me anything, Marco.” he explained and shook his head softly.</p><p>Carefully, with his eyes fixed on Jean’s, he moved closer to the other, their faces so close, their noses almost touching.</p><p>“No, I don't. But I want. I want to return the favour." Once in a while, even Marco Bodt could be selfish.</p><p>Jean gulped audibly, leaning farther back and exposing his throat. Marco used his gained self-confidence and rushed forward, placing his lips on the soft skin, feeling Jean swallow and the acceleration of his pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho, everyone!
> 
> It's me again! 
> 
> This is actually a sequel to the story 'Helping Through A Hard Time'. You guys seemed to really enjoy this work and to read all your comments made me veeeeery happy! I hope, I won't disappoint you with this piece, 'cause I still feel a little insecure about my writing.
> 
> BUT DON'T GO. You don't have to read the other story to understand the 'smut' part here. All you have to know is that Marco received a nice handjob, 'cuz Jean couldn't believe he never touched himself. Yep, that's it. What did you expect, I'm just as thirsty as you are.
> 
> I know it's a lame excuse: I'm still learning english and I try to improve (with writing smut... my teacher would be so proud). But I wouldn't mind to read some comments about stuff I could do better or what sounds weird, so I could change it!
> 
> That's it for now, I hope you enjoy!

Whenever there is something happening in your life that is totally new to you and you’ve never experienced it before, you can’t forget it. No matter if it was something good or bad, something enlightening or terrifying; something that, deep down, changed the way you think about certain subjects, persons or situations. Even if you don’t want to, it changes you.

Sure, there are definitely way bigger happenings that can have an impact on a person, but sometimes even the littlest things count.

And the _thing_ that consumed Marco’s mind, happened a few weeks before; at a look-out in the night.

The boy really tried to not think too much about it. It wouldn’t take him anywhere and it wasn’t really fair towards Jean. He hadn’t brought it up either, and Marco felt bad for even thinking about it that often. But how couldn’t he? It wasn’t hard to admit that he really enjoyed what Jean had done to him. He enjoyed the feeling of his slender fingers on his skin, on his achingly hard arousal; Jean’s voice, deep and seductively. The memory followed him everywhere, especially when he was with Jean.

And back then, he thought it _wouldn’t change anything_.

It probably hadn’t. At least that was what he thought when he looked at Jean; he smiled at him like always, touched him like always and never reacted hurt when Marco flinched a little to the side of the sudden touch. Not because he was scared, more because he caught himself thinking things that were far less innocent. They never did it again. Marco never asked, though. He found himself way more embarrassed about it than he’d expected.

The worst thing was (and that’s what Marco really bothered) he _wanted_ it to happen again. Since that day, he had touched himself repeatedly as if he wanted to make up for lost time.

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

But was it really that wrong? Jean told him that he thought about someone, too. He thought about something that turned him on, so why should he feel bad for doing the same? He already kind of confessed that he liked Jean. Or Jean had taken it as the _heat of the moment_ and pushed the thought away.

Furthermore, Marco noticed the littlest movements of Jean. He caught himself staring at the blonde during training, breakfast or even when he was sleeping. Marco titled himself as creepy, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

Days went by, and Marco looked forward to the time he had to spent at the look-out again. With Jean. Just the two of them.

A pitiful groan escaped his throat and he leaned forward, resting his head in his open palms, pressing the heels against his eyes until he could see strange red and yellow flecks behind his eyelids.

But like everything you look forward to, it isn’t like you wish it would be.

Here he was, with _not_ Jean Kirschstein, but Eren Jäger.

Marco wasn’t sure if he should be glad for it, or upset. His mind was yelling at him about not taking advantage of the broken boundary between him and Jean, of not risking their friendship by scaring Jean away, but his sudden sexual frustration ached for a touch from the boy he called a friend. He was utterly ashamed.

“Are you worried about the results of the exams?” Eren guessed and rested his head in his palm as well, leaning against the balustrade, looking down at Marco, who practically sat in the corner like a frightened animal.  
  
Hurriedly, Marco stood up and waved with his hands. “Oh no, I… I’m just tired.” Everything in front of his eyes became blurry for a moment. He leaned forward again, closing his eyes and inhaling slowly.

“You okay?” Eren asked concerned, resting his hand on Marcos back.

“Yeah, yeah, just.. moved too fast. Everything’s fine.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Eren backed away, but his eyes lingered on the other, ready to react if something happens. “Uh, still, how did your exam go?” he inquired.

Marco had forgotten the exams they had this day right after leaving the room. It was the first part of graduating; only the theory though, but quite important to get a high-rank and being able to join the military police. Same with the second part: showing what you’re capable of and how good you are.

Marco hadn’t even been aware of the upcoming exams. While the most of them were freaking out, Marco only spent time with himself, thinking about Jean, talking to Jean, _wanting_ Jean.

He should have said no. He should have agreed to Jean that _friends_ _don’t do stuff like that_. But he hadn’t and he couldn’t change what was in the past.

Marco groaned again. He hated his damn brain, especially his thoughts.

“It was okay, I guess. Can’t really tell. Some questions were pretty difficult.”

Eren nodded and practically hang over the railing. “Totally sucked at the last ones. Forgot which colour meant _retreat_ and which one meant _Titan ahead_.”

“Ooh, that’s bad. You should know that particularly. You want to be one of the surveys after all.”

“I know!” Eren confessed, hiding his face behind his hands and wiping the shame away from his cheeks.

“But don’t worry, you don’t need to be one of the top trainees anyway.” Marco offered him and beamed a reassuring smile at him. Eren shook his head from one side to the other and shrugged, sighing.

“Touché, but still. Can’t let Kirschstein be better than me.”

Marco winced internally. Why did he know that at some point Eren would mention him?

“Why do you care so much about that?”, Marco bugged.

Eren blinked at him a few times and made a muffled noise, clicking his tongue in an annoyed manner.

“Because, duh, can’t let him be successful. Would be like giving into an argument, where you’re the right position. Except with more.. disapproval. I just can’t stand him.”

“Well, then take a seat.” Marco hissed, but immediately sighed.

“Woah, Marco.. Did you just..?”

“I’m serious, Eren. Isn’t it enough that we’ve got a whole lot of other problems to deal with? You two are not making anything better. Our ways may part in a few weeks, but our experiences with other people will have an influence on the way we behave in the future. Is it really necessary that you two keep on hating each other? We’ve to stand together, as a team. That’s the only way we can survive in a world like this. You’ll meet a lot of other trainees. Soldiers, who will fight with you side by side. What if there will be another hot-headed person just like Jean? Are you going to refuse to work with them and instead work against them? This behaviour will be the death of you two, really. Don’t think you want that.”

“But-”

“No but. I’m not saying you two have to become friends, that’s impossible. Some people can’t be friends, but people can respect each other. If you two would just stop hearing insults in everything the other says, you two would get along pretty well. Besides, he’s not that egoistic you let him seem to be.”

Eren’s gaze dropped to the ground. There was silence again, different from last time. It swirled around the air; above and around them.

A lot of people, just like Eren, only saw the facade Jean tried to hold up. Jean wanted to seem untouchable, like there was nothing in the world that could hurt him that could change his being, as if he was the ruler of his own mind. Jean wanted to control his feelings the way he needed them to be. He hated it to be powerless, to be a victim of his own emotions; to rely on other people. But the truth was, nobody was able to be on his own.

Jean was successful in showing others the way he wanted to be. Confident, untouchable and independent. Marco couldn’t deny that he was confident to some degree. Way more confident than Marco himself, but whenever he was granted a glance behind the wall that Jean build around himself, he found somebody who was way more than that.

He cared, like, a lot. He was cautious, observant and always searched for the best solution. Not to mention his decisiveness. The reason why he wanted to live in the interior was debatable but, to achieve his goal, he did everything.

Maybe it was just his admiration speaking, maybe he would’ve thought differently about Jean if they weren’t friends. But they were, and it was something Marco was proud of. He was proud to be his friend, someone Jean could talk to, someone he could trust and who was trusted in return.

“You’re way too good for this world, Marco.” Eren stated and threw a glance to his look-out-partner. “I hope Jean treats you right.”

“Oh, he does, believe me.” he snickered, without realising what effect it had on Eren, who knowingly smirked to Marco direction.

“Is there something we should know?”

“What?”

The tone in which was Eren asking him, made him instantly nervous. He couldn’t know. Eren couldn’t possibly know what had happened between them and he couldn’t let him know.

“Is there something going on between you two? More than friendship?”

“Eren, no!”

The brunette raised an eyebrow and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tilting his head to the side. If the topic wouldn’t be so serious, Marco would probably have compared his pose with one of Jean's. Like everything he would compare to Jean.

“C’mon, Marco! I won’t tell anybody! Not even Jean, just because it’s you.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” he declared with more force, trying his best to convince Eren. Besides, there really was nothing between them two and it shouldn’t leave a faint pinch right behind his ribcage.

“Really? Then why are you blushing so hard?” he teased.

“Because you are embarrassing me!?”

Silence.

“I’m.. sorry. I-- uh..  I was just wondering.” Uncomfortable, Eren rubbed the back of his neck, turning away and watching the clouds painted in moonlight floating through the night sky.

Marco remained silent for a while. There was no way he was going to tell Eren anything, but he didn’t like the unpleasant atmosphere either.

“But uh, just so you know, even if.. you two.. y’know. It’d be cool. I don’t care if you like boys or girls or whoever. Wouldn’t change the way I see you.. ‘kay? Just.. wanted to say that.”

Another moment passed in silence and Marco shuffled closer, next to Eren. His eyes wandered up, too, staring at the sky spotted with stars. “Good to know.” he whispered, lost in his thoughts and smiled slightly.

Sometimes, everything that is needed, is a little push. An incoming thought that needs to be reconsidered. Usually, emotions aren’t always simple. Not for others, and especially not for oneself. Marco always knew that there was something that was different when he thought about Jean. He wasn’t as happy with others as he was with him. He wasn’t as brave and self-confident as he was with Jean.

Something, he always knew but never really realised and currently was pushed away from thoughts, that seemed lust-driven and wrong to him. Questioningly, he wondered if this was only because the first time he felt so close to Jean was when he had put his hands on him. He wanted this closeness. He not only just longed for tender and gentle touches, but for other acts of closeness. He wanted to know how it would feel to wrap his arms close around Jean’s neck and hugging him as long as they wanted, without having an awkward feeling. He wanted to feel his heart against his cheek, while snuggling closer and sharing a bunk. He wanted to know what it’d be like to feel soft glances lingering on him like he’s the most precious being in a world where everything seems so fragile.

He wanted to know how it would be to stifle his talking with a kiss.

“I think I do.” Marco declared out of nowhere.

“Huh, what?”

“I think I do like him a bit more than just a friend.” Involuntary, his voice became quieter; unsure.

“Does he know?”

“How should he know? I just thought about it myself.”

“Sooo… are you going to tell him?” Eren leaned closer, a wide grin on his lips, revealing his teeth.

A question he wasn’t able to answer. He didn’t know. On one hand, he wanted to. He wanted to let Jean know what he thought, especially about him but, on the other hand, what if Jean didn’t like him? What if he would laugh about-- no, he never would. If anything, he’d be kind; gentle as he always was with Marco. There would be no rude rejection, no laughing, no pitying.

“N-.. not sure. Probably. Maybe. One day.”

“Oh c’mon, Marco. I bet he likes you, too.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why?”

“Because it makes it seem like there is a chance.” A helpless laugh jumped out of his throat and he dropped his gaze. He never really held high expectations towards situations and people because, in the end, he was always disappointed in some way.

“What if he doesn’t like you the same way?” Eren asked quietly, carefully, trying not to cause some damage.

“Wouldn’t change the way I see him. I’d still care and I would still _lo_ -like him. It’s just.. I don’t want to hear it, though. I don’t want to see how his expression would change and how he’d tell me that he doesn’t like me that.. _much_.”

“Nah,” was the noise erupting from Eren’s throat. It kind of reminded him of a duck; a duck, which can turn into a furious goose, if he wanted to. The thought made Marco snort internally.

“Don’t worry," he continued, reaching into the sky with a loud yawn. “If he likes you now, why should it change when you tell him? Even if he doesn’t like you _that way_. You’ll never know if you don’t say anything.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true.” Marco sighed. Eren’s yawn infected him and he arched his back a little, voicing a tiny moan and inhaling deeply. “Speaking of Jean, where is he anyway? Shouldn’t he be here instead of you?”

“He crawled back into his bunk after the exams. Didn't you notice? Guess he had a headache or something.” Suddenly, he grinned. “You know, I don’t think anything will happen here. So.. if you want to check on him, go ahead.”

Marco took a time to consider this possibility. The most of the trainees were currently at the dining hall, chatting. He might have some time alone with Jean. If he won’t do it now, he never would.

“Fine… alright. But I'll come back to you if it ends bad. I’m not going to let you sleep, not once. For the rest of our time as trainees.”

“Yes, yes, sure, whatever. Now swing your freckled butt back to the quarters, or else I’ll kick you down from here.” he laughed, but glared at the freckled boy, who was instantly terrified even though he knew that Eren wasn’t serious.

He wasn’t... right?

_Better not risk anything._

With quick steps, Marco practically flew down the steps of the look-out, leaving Eren behind. The wind rushed past his ears and he couldn’t remember the moment he decided to run. Jean wasn’t going anywhere, where he couldn’t follow. If he wasn’t in his bunk anymore, he probably would be at the hall. However, the thought changed nothing when Marco was still jogging past the training field.

The next second he found himself near the kitchen, hearing his comrades talking, laughing and.. eating? Maybe they got something as a reward for passing the exams - or at least, for attending. Curious, Marco sneaked into the kitchen and found some sliced pieces of bread. Instantly, he hid them behind his jacket; grabbed a can of water and two cups. He tried not be noticed by the others. He really didn't want to get involved into a conversation; he had more important things to do.

Slowly, he approached their room, pushing the door open. For a moment, the silence implied that Jean was sleeping, peacefully, of course, but the sudden shifting noise proved the contrary.

Smiling, Marco turned around, closed the door and walked towards the bunk. Luckily, Jean slept in the bunk below; above, Marco’s bed waited to be used. They were sharing the room with some of the other male trainees. But at least Marco was sharing one bed with Jean, if he thought about it that way. Better than nothing and definitely a thought that he liked in a strange way.

Carefully, Marco put down the can and the cups, taking a seat at the edge of the bed without invitation. He didn’t need one; Jean would have done the same and he saw it as part of their friendship. The silence was interrupted by the sound of his boots, hitting the ground after he got rid of them.

Jean groaned tiredly, turning around and squinting up at Marco. “You’re already back?” he slurred, rubbing his eyes. It took Marco a while to answer; he was too distracted by Jean’s behaviour.

“Y-yeah.. wanted yo- wanted to check on you before the others would come back.” he answered, quieter than intended.

“I’m good.” Jean mumbled, pulling the blanket up, covering half of his face until only the bridge of his nose and his amber eyes were visible. The sight made Marco spark a soft smile.

“Eren told me you had a headache. Are you feelin’ better now?” he reached inside his jacket and revealed the bread he, well, stole.

“ _Tze_ , bet he-”

“No, he didn't make fun of you. He didn't even say anything until I asked him.” Marco interrupted. “So, are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah.. yeah, I’m good, as I said.”

“Here. You haven’t eaten anything since you left after the exams, right?” The older teen shove the slice of bread almost into the others face, waiting for a reaction.

Hesitantly, Jean looked at the bread as if it were something he never had seen before, but then shoved the blanket down, sat up and took it into his hands.

“Marco Bodt, did you steal from the kitchen?”

“I... didn't. I mean, you haven’t eaten, so it’s yours anyway and I’m saving your skinny ass.”

“I’m flattered.” he snickered in response.

“Do you know why you had a headache? Was that all?” Marco asked concerned, searching for a reason.

“Felt a little dizzy, but that’s all. Probably should have drunk more.” With that, he took one of the cups, filling it with water from the can but, instead of drinking it himself, he handed it towards Marco, who took it gladly. For a moment, their eyes were locked on each other and Marco was sure, that Jean brushed his fingers _not_ accidentally.

With an uncomfortable cough, Marco averted his gaze and listened to what Jean was doing. He filled his own cup, yawning quietly and drinking in huge gulps.

“So, you’re feeling good again.. huh, that’s.. good.” Marco, _master of smalltalk strikes again_. Why was it so difficult again?

“Checking on me wasn’t the only reason you showed up, am I right?” He raised one of his lean, brown brows and tilted his head. “You’re acting _odd_ lately.” he added.

His words made him wince internal. _Odd_.

“N-n-no, I mean.. am I? Oh.. ah, uh.. I’m s-sorry? Wasn’t my intention… I mean.. uh.” _Stop talking_ , for Sina’s sake.

“You know, you could have talked to me.” he suddenly remarked.

“A-about-?”

“Oh, Marco, cut that bullshit. You know exactly about what.” Jean interrupted and almost lost the cup out of his hands.

He knew. Marco wasn’t the only one who noticed the change between them even though both tried their best to ignore it. Or at least he had tried to, but he had failed miserably in hiding his growing affection towards the other boy. Jean, on the other hand, seemed not to like this change at all. He had to know. Maybe he was disgusted and regretted what he did? But thinking about what he had said, it wouldn’t make sense…

Unexpectedly, Marco felt something warm on his arm and looked at the hand. Blinking, the older teen stared back at the blonde and frowned, confused.

“I just..  I thought you wouldn’t want to talk about it. I mean.. what is there to say?” Marco laughed embarrassed and drank a huge amount of water from his cup.

“I thought the same about you. I mean, after all, you were the one saying that you don’t mind if I.. do.. it and then you’re acting strange. You looked at me, as if I was going to eat you the next moment - in a bad way… nevermind.” There was indeed hurt in his voice and Marco immediately felt bad. He never wanted to hurt Jean, especially not after an amazing experience, thanks to him.

“Oh my.. no, Jean.. no.” he blurted out, not giving Jean any more time to speak. He turned to the side to face him, putting the cup away. “Jean.. no," he repeated. “I never meant to _hurt_ you. I thought it wouldn’t _mean_ anything, because.. I don’t know. Something like that had no real meaning to me back then.. does that make any sense? What I’m trying to say is.. I’m constantly thinking back to it. The experience was so incredible and good, and.. Jean, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself, because I… lied to you, but that wasn’t my intention.”

Jean glanced down, avoiding Marco's sorrowful stare. Something wasn’t quite right in Marco's eyes. Wasn’t that what Jean wanted to hear?

Well, if they were already talking about what had happened and what it changed, then he could also tell him what he wanted to say anyway. He already told him that it meant something to him, that it had an effect.

He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply, concentrating on his words; slowly, he opened his mouth to give his thoughts a voice.

_“What turns you on, Jean?”_

Both boys were flinching a little, staring at each other, as if they’d seen a ghost.

Alright, Marco, you'll tell him next time.

“Marco.. what..”

“You never really answered me the last time I asked you.” he reasoned. “Besides, I never really thanked you either.”

Jean’s breath visibly hitched and he looked into Marco’s eyes without blinking once, while he was thinking about the words of the other. Then his brows furrowed, almost so far that they could meet in the middle.

“You don’t owe me anything, Marco.” he explained and shook his head softly.

This wasn’t a no. Carefully, with his eyes fixed on Jean’s, he moved closer to the other, their faces so close, their noses almost touching.

“No, I don't. But I want. I want to return the favour." Once in a while, even Marco Bodt could be selfish.

Jean gulped audibly, leaning farther back and exposing his throat. Marco used his gained self-confidence and rushed forward, placing his lips on the soft skin, feeling Jean swallow and the acceleration of his pulse.

There it was again. The unbearably exciting feeling. How he had craved for it the other days when he had spent time with himself. It was good, relieving (as Jean had described), but now, it was already a thousand times better. Jean's reaction alone caused a tickling sensation near his groin. His heart sped up and the nervousness returned.

Jean put the cup away, leaning back again, eyeing Marco expectant. Marco returned the stare, he still waited for an answer. "So? What do you like? What do you imagine?"

Jean didn't answer right away. His eyes were switching from one to another of Marco's, his breathing was already uneven. "Honestly, it doesn't matter what you do. If there is one thing I know about me, than it is that you can't push the wrong buttons."

"Good... So tell me, what is your favourite button?" Marco asked hesitantly.

Slowly, Jean grabbed Marco's hands, pressing the palms against his sides, shoving his shirt up a little. "Just touch me already, Marco. That would be a good start instead of asking questions."

It might could have been wishful thinking but Marco was sure that Jean was blushing. The dim light wasn't really helpful.

Marco did as Jean wished and moved his hands over the slightly bruised skin of Jean's hips. He had sharp hipbones, and Marco barely resisted the strong urge to kiss them. He took his time in caressing his sides until Jean was too impatient. With a groan, he pulled his shirt up and tossed it to the end of the bed. Marco was set checkmate for a few seconds. All he could do was shamelessly stare at the lean boy in front of him. He couldn't even remember when he had moved onto the bed and took place between Jean's spread legs.

Marco didn't even feel bad for quietly adoring the boy. Courageous, he leaned forward, kissing his collarbones and his way down to the seemingly very sensitive nipples. Marco worked on autopilot. His only guide were Jean's reactions and they were pleasing as hell. He felt Jean arching his back, leaning into the ministration. Suddenly, he felt a hand resting on his neck. The simple touch made his body shiver and a sigh escaped between his lips, which were wrapped around hard buds.

A quick glance at Jean's face caused a painful twitch in his pants, which were rapidly becoming way too tight. Jean was biting his lower lip, his eyes were half lidded and the way his eyebrows were curving upwards, gave the sight such an erotic touch; it made Marco weak to the knees.

His breathing was becoming heavier and his heart left him a little worried. It was faster than it ever was during training or other exercises. His whole body was tense with excitement. A soft moan reminded him of what he was doing. Jean really enjoyed his playful sucking and Marco was glad it had such an effect on him. That he had such an effect on him. Experimentally, he circled his tongue over the flushed nipple and was rewarded with a hum that turned into a lewd moan within a second.

“M-marco," he whimpered, scratching lightly over the back of Marco’s head. Reluctantly, he let go of the sensitive spot covered in a thin layer of saliva. With a dreamy expression, he looked at Jean, who was most definitely blushing.

“Tell me what to do, Jean.” he breathed and moved up again. For a moment, he glanced to the others lips; red, bitten, slightly parted. Marco instantly forgot everything he thought about before. The urge to lean down and catch those lips was overwhelming, but the need was pushed away the moment they moved to speak.

“I told you.. to.. touch me.” Jean whispered, taking Marco’s hands again to move them down his body, without to interrupt the contact on his skin.

Sitting up on his heels, he stared down at the place Jean wanted him to touch. Jean only wore his normal, loose pants and it was impossible to not notice his obvious bulge. Suddenly, his mouth turned dry and there was a strange sting in his lower region. A few weeks earlier, he would have laughed if anybody had told him that he was going to touch Jean that way. He would have laughed if anybody had said he wanted to touch Jean. He wanted to feel Jean. He wanted to see Jean. He wanted to be so unbelievable close to the other; it hurt to wait any longer.

He wasn’t very perceptive in pulling the fabric down, as well as the rest of his clothing. He could have put on a show or could have teased Jean, but he decided against it. Marco inhaled sharply, watching the other’s arousal springing free and lying flat against his lower stomach. He felt Jean shifting under Marco’s gaze. The first thing that Marco noticed was the fact that Jean was.. well, how could one explain that without sounding blunt? He was bigger, but comparing himself with Jean was never something that helped his self-confidence.

Awkwardly, he cleared his throat, looking up and meeting Jean’s dark eyes. They weren’t dark before, but it gave Jean such an amazing look. Marco beamed a reassuring smile and, after a few seconds, saw Jean returning it. The blonde reached for the other and cupped the side of his face, slowly and tenderly brushing his cheek with his thumb. Marco’s heart jumped, leaving his body filled with warmth. The gesture seemed so pure and loving; Marco didn’t know how to react and didn’t move for a few seconds.

“I know what you want to do.” Jean whispered. “Do it.”

With that, Marco leaned forward, feeling Jean’s hand crawling to his neck, gently running his fingers into the soft hair.

Almost. Their lips almost touched.

“ _Y’know_..” Marco breathed quietly, eyeing the other’s lips. “This… this does mean something to me…”

He watched Jean’s lips twitching. A soft smile graced them. “Yeah.. _I do know_.” he answered.

Giving the final push, he pulled Marco’s head down, muffling any words that were on their way out of Marco’s mouth. Their lips met, clumsy at first, but it was all that they could ask for.

Involuntarily, Marco closed his eyes, letting himself fall into the closeness that surrounded them within a short amount of time. He almost forgot that Jean still waited for something. A soft whine escaped Jean as an attempt to remind the other of it.

A freckled hand wandered over soft, pale skin; feeling every movement of muscle, every shiver and shudder. The kiss instantly turned sloppier. Jean tilted his head, opened his mouth a little and a faint moan changed his host. Marco drank every noise coming from him, yearning for them, compelling him into bringing out more. Soothingly, he rubbed circles over the sharp hipbones of the other that he began to admire.

Jean opened his mouth invitingly, biting softly into the lower lip of the other, tracing his tongue over his lips. Without hesitation, Marco sucked Jean’s tongue inside. Whenever one of them backed away a bit, the other moved forward, not wanting to lose the contact.

Their tongues were chasing each other, exploring their heats and they became more and more confident.

Jean's body tensed when Marco's fingers brushed over the skin near his flushed arousal. A soft sigh crawled over his lips and Marco couldn't resist to flash a bright smile at him. Again, Marco's attention went back to lower parts of Jean's body. His mouth traveled from his lips to the angle of his sharp jaw. The blonde tilted his head back and exposed more skin Marco could explore and worship.

Marco never expected to like kissing so much. Maybe it wasn't true, but he liked to imagine that it might be just because it was Jean. Well, he had no experience at all, but the thought made him so incredibly.. happy.

There was a no more fitting word than _happy_. Feeling Jean so close and not close enough, but being able to change that any minute if he wanted to.. it was overwhelming and somehow significant. He almost felt the trust Jean was pouring over him. He presented himself so vulnerable and naked, besides the fact that he literally was, and Marco didn’t want to make any mistakes. He wanted to show Jean that he was worth the trust, that he was worth to touch Jean the way he wanted to; that he was worth to stand beside the other and that he was worth the love he longed for.

Admittedly, Marco wasn’t sure if Jean really understood what he had said, that touching and feeling him like this meant something to him. Probably more than it should, or that could be good for them. But on the other hand, there would be plenty of time to figure everything out once they joined the military police and Marco wouldn’t stop now, just because his thoughts were poisoning his mind.

His mouth was moving over his shoulders, leaving a faint path of saliva, which was glistening slightly in the dim light. Again, Jean’s hand found it’s way into Marco’s hair, fondling softly with some strands. If Marco wasn’t busy with exploring Jean’s chest, he would have made an approving sound. He lost himself in the sensation of kissing every inch of the body in front of him, lean muscles tensing under his hands; soft sighs escaping between those red, bitten lips.

Marco shuffled down, shoving his palms even farther downwards Jean’s body until he reached his legs, gently moving inwards and making Jean inhaling sharply. However, he didn’t find time to really enjoy those sounds because Jean’s pants, pulled down to his knees, were suddenly bugging him. Carefully, he reached for the waistband and looked up, searching for a sign that this was perfectly okay. Jean nodded quickly and again, Marco didn’t waste time, discarding the fabric quickly yet carefully.

None of them thought about the possibility that somebody could walk in any minute. Their attention was solely focused on each other.

Marco’s fingers were crawling over Jean’s legs, his eyes never leaving the amber ones of the other. He watched Jean swallowing hard, breathing unevenly. He wasn’t the only nervous one in the room. Marco’s heart was aflutter and his mind was running in circles.

Jean’s blush was reaching his ears and Marco thought he had waited long enough. Without any detour, he went back to lean forward and kiss from Jean’s hips downwards. With every passing inch, the blonde became more and more nervous. This definitely wasn’t what he had done to Marco, but he didn’t find it in himself to complain. How could he? Marco was so occupied in admiring every spot of skin that he couldn’t disturb him. Furthermore, it felt too good to be interrupted.

An abrupt gasp made Marco chuckle. His fingers were brushing the inside of his bare thighs, feeling the softness of unbruised skin.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that.” Jean suddenly growled gnawing on his lips.

“And you’re impatient.” Marco whispered, looking up and meeting Jean’s half lidded eyes. “Excuse me, but I’m fairly new with this kind of.. treatment. So would you just lay back and let me figure out what to do next?”

“You’re just making excuses. Just.. Just do what I did.”

“What if.. I don’t exactly want to do that?”

Jean furrowed his brows and leaned up on his elbows. “... What?”

There was a smirk on Marco’s lips that made Jean’s eyes widen with realisation. “M-marco.. no.. Where.. how do you know about that anyway?”

“A boy can imagine.” he shrugged, as if he hadn’t just suggested something. “But you said no, so I won’t try it.”

Jean mumbled something incoherent and flopped back again, sighing. “I just..” he started. “...don’t do anything you don’t want to.”

“I don’t know if I don’t want to, but I’ll figure it out if I try.. well, if you.. want.”

There was a pause again, and the freckled boy realised that his hands were still resting on the other’s legs. He didn’t waste time and moved them again, feeling Jean shiver under his touch. This time, he moved them upward, sliding their way up into familiar yet new territory.

Finally, his fingertips were grazing over his half-hard arousal. The nervousness rose in him; now it would become serious. No turning back. Well, he could if he didn’t want to do anything, that much he was sure off. Jean wouldn’t pressure him in doing it, but Marco would bite his own freckled ass if he couldn’t take the opportunity.

His own body temperature increased drastically and he was painfully aware of the layers of fabric he still wore. He could take his time and undress himself, at least a little, but the needy whines coming from Jean were holding him back. With a self-satisfied, wide grin he bent down but never left Jean’s _beautiful dark eyes_. His gaze dropped and eyed what was lying right in front of him. Jean gulped at the attention and his breathing was becoming heavy again. Marco was barely touching him, but it already made his blood boil through his veins. The attention alone turned his member hard again within seconds.

Without realizing it, Marco licked his lips and hummed instinctively. It would be a lie to say Marco wasn’t amazed by the view. Sure, he had seen himself, but to see Jean was a completely other thing. Teasingly slow the freckled boy wrapped his hand around the arousal and took in the sight. He was slightly curved and, _oh my_ , heavy. Jean’s lower body started to quake and a barely audible sigh hissed through the air.

“Jean.” Marco breathed against his skin. “Is it weird when I say you look gorgeous?”

Without missing a beat, Jean barked a laugh which immediately turned into a sharp inhale.

“You’re asking me if it’s weird while holdin’ my dick. Yep, that’s weird.” he retorted with a snort and propped himself up again, ogling at Marco attentively.

“I take that back, you’re an ass.”

“And you _suck_.”

“Woah, why so urgent? Told you I’ll take my time.”

“T-that’s not.. I meant..” he stuttered and averted his eyes, blushing furiously.

All Marco could do was chuckle lightly, going back to the task he had set himself. His hand was moving and Jean’s mouth fell slack. The oxygen leaving his lungs was audible, heating up the air and sending goosebumps over Marco’s body. The latter turned his attention to the inside of the other’s thighs. Somehow, his lips searched for something to do and he didn’t hesitate to place them on the skin. He started to suck lightly and was rewarded with a moan. Jean did not feel ashamed to voice the increasing pleasure he was experiencing and Marco was incredibly glad.

Gently, he traced a vein at the underside of his lover’s member, feeling a satisfying twitch. His movements were slow; he was trying to figure out what had the best result. The moment Marco smeared some of the precome over the head and used it to slide a lot better over Jean’s cock was the moment in which Jean lost his very containment. He arched his back slightly from the mattress and voiced a lewd moan. His fingers were digging and pulling on the blanket. He even drew his legs closer, involuntarily forcing Marco to let go of his thigh.

Rubbing soothing circles with his free hand over his leg, Marco watched every movement of Jean; taking in the sight, groaning deep with lust.

Marco didn't plan to back off now, especially not after hearing Jean moan so softly. His curiosity turned into desire, something  he never knew he was capable of to feel.

And then he decided it was time. He had waited long enough. Marco inhaled deeply. Somehow, he became quite nervous even though he knew there was no reason to be. There was nothing to worry about. Jean would lead him, with his words and sounds. If there was something he didn't like, he would tell the other teen. With all his confidence he was able to collect, he leaned forward, touching the base of Jean's cock with a _chaste_ kiss. It was brief, but it was a start. He noticed that he wasn't the only one who held his breath. Jean stared down at him, his mouth agape.

A thought about himself was striking him: he really liked to explore and get to know with his lips. Almost everything his hands had touched was double checked and, if he could read minds, he would have known how much Jean started to love this gesture of affection.

Slowly, Marco was mouthing upwards the length of the blonde, whose breathing became heavier again. A faint moan escaped him and made Marco smile. He reached the tip and there was a brief moment of hesitation, but it was shushed away with a gentle touch of Jean. He shoved his fingers into the soft, but a little sweaty hair of the other. Marco instantly leaned into the touch, closed his eyes for a moment and felt calmer than before.

The next moment it was happening. His tongue poked out and was touching the tip of Jean's dick. With his hands, he moved over the length, exposed the head for his entertainment. His eyes were still closed, but his movements were more self-confident than before. His tongue catched some kind of fluid and for a moment, he grimaced, earning a chuckle from Jean. It would be a lie to say it tasted good, but he couldn't deny that it was quite... something. Again, his lips were eager to know what it felt like and he was moving farther down. They touched the tip, becoming slick with the precome of Jean's arousal.

Jean wasn't toxic, but he had a poisonous effect.

He dived down. He let his lips be stretched by Jean's member. His tongue was sliding along the underside of his shaft, feeling it was heavy and hot. Even a faint throb was noticeable. Jean's grip in his hair became tighter and his voice grew louder. What started with soft sighs and quiet moans turned into breathless praises. Marco felt incredible encouraged, so he moved even further down, until it felt uncomfortable. His lips were tightly wrapped around the shaft, his tongue was feeling every vein he could identify as such and the rest (only a few inches) he wasn't able to bury in his heat, were taken care of by his hand. Brave enough to move, he bobbed his head up and down. His own body reacted immediately, sending tickles through his muscles, his own arousal twitched needily as a desperate attempt to earn attention.

Jean's back arched from the bed, barely touching the sheets. One hand in Marco's hair and the other clawing into the mattress, dangerously close to rip it open. His hips were flinching and jerking involuntarily, but Marco tried his best to reduce those movements with pinning his hips down with his other hand.  
  
Suddenly, Jean pushed his head down, burying himself deep in the throat of the other, who was paralysed for a few seconds until he slapped Jean's hand away, and withdrew with a loud gasp. His sight became blurry and his throat felt raw.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry.. Marco.. Marco.. I didn't mean to.. it just.. just... I'm sorry..." Panic rose in him and he grabbed the other's shoulders.  
  
"It.. it's okay." Marco reassured him, coughing. "Happens.”

  
He smiled at him sweetly, his lips glistening with saliva. Jean just looked at the boy in front of him, already taking place between his legs again, as if nothing had happened. He leaned back and felt the freckled boy's lips around his dick once again. The sensation made him groan deep, his heart was set to a rapid pace.

Wet noises were floating through the air, mixed with soft moans and the name of the boy who sucked dick like he knew what he was doing. Jean felt so amazed by him, his mind wasn't able to focus on one thing. Everything was Marco, his lips, his touches, but at the same time there was nothing than sheer bliss.  
  
A pull at Marco's hair, made him moan around the hotness in his mouth. Drool was already dripping from his chin and faster than he'd imagined, he grew addicted to the taste of Jean. Sending vibrations through his dick, made Jean tilt his head back even more and his eyes literally rolled back. There was no time to get used to the oxygen, because it left him the moment it greeted his lungs. His muscles became tighter, his body started to twitch and there was an unmistakable heat near his groin.  
  
"M-marco...." he moaned, tightening his grip in the other's hair. "I'm.. I'm.. close."  
  
There was a visible expression of consideration, which was _blown away_ when Marco hollowed his cheeks and took him as far as possible. His eyes met the hazed amber ones of Jean and it took the latter so much willpower not to just thrust into the mouth of this seemingly innocent angel, who sucked his dick like it was his favourite thing to do.

He wasn’t complaining, though. Jean would never complain about the way Marco was treating him. Marco was way too gentle and careful, always eager to do it right no matter what.  Especially when it was something regarding him.

With a deep hum, Marco was sending Jean over the edge. The blonde arched forward, drew his legs closer and unintentionally pushed Marco’s head down again, but this time, there was no resistance. He came with a silent cry, felt Marco’s tongue moving and how his shoulders tensed.

The freckled boy shut his eyes tightly, clawing into Jean’s thighs, who didn’t seem to notice. Something hot spurted into the back of his throat and, for a moment, he gagged around his friend’s twitching arousal.

Jean’s tense body suddenly relaxed and he flopped back down against the mattress. For some reason, he covered his face, refused to look at the other, whose jaw was moving from one side to another, as if he was suckling on a piece of candy; he swallowed a few times and cleared his throat. With a soft noise of displeasure he wiped with his palm over his mouth, wetting his lips again immediately.

“Jean?” he purred hoarsely.

The other cracked an eye open and let one of his hands fall to his sides.

Marco moved over him and grinned mischievously, then opened his mouth and showed that there was nothing left of the nasty stuff Jean had given him.

If Jean hadn’t come just seconds ago, he probably would have popped a boner. He knew for sure what Marco tried to show him and he swallowed hard.

But instead of making out heavily with the boy above him, he decided to mention something else, he was aware of the whole time.

“You’re still dressed.”

“Hmh.”

“Aren’t you sweatin’?”

“I am..” he sighed.

“Then let me help you.”

“But they’ll return any minute.” he tried to argue, but was cut off the moment Jean’s hands found it’s way to his jacket.

“You’ve to change to your sleeping clothes anyway.” Jean interjected, and the brown jacket landed on the ground. “Besides, I want you to sleep good.” The blissful smile on Jean’s lips made Marco’s heart jolt with excitement.

“Y-you don’t have to, really. I just wanted to make you feel good. I’m an expert in ignoring my needs.” The laugh that followed did not convince Jean in the slightest.

“I just don’t want you to incinerate in your clothes. C’mon, you’re your own cockblocker, geez.”

With that, Marco watched Jean’s slim fingers fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt. Luckily, he hadn’t put on the straps of his gear this night. One could say Marco thought everything through (but he hadn’t).

It didn’t take him a lot of time to get rid of the fabric. The shirt accompanied his jacket and a faint sigh crawled out of Marco’s mouth. Jean sat up and slid his hands over the body of the other. This time, it was him taking his time to explore slightly tan skin with his hands. He already had noticed the small freckles on his hips. He hadn’t forgotten about them since the day he saw them.

Sure, he saw them before, but the night at the look-out burned the memory into his mind. With his thumb he circled over them right above his hips. Patiently, Marco watched him, a blush permanent across his feature.

“You’re just as gorgeous.” Jean suddenly declared.

Despite the fact, that the whole room felt like it was on fire, Marco began to shiver while the blonde’s hands were scooting upwards to his chest, over the shoulder and to the back of his head. He pulled him forward and their lips collided with the painful contact of their noses.

“Whops, sorry..” Jean chuckled. Marco returned the laugh and shook his head lightly, before running his own hands over Jean’s chest again. Maybe he was a little bit too heavy to rest his whole body on the other, but Jean wasn’t complaining yet.

Again, their lips touched, more careful and hesitant than before. Jean’s fingertips were tracing over Marco’s spine, which was beautifully curved. Their stomachs were touching and Marco propped himself up to not let his whole body-weight lie on Jean. He playfully nibbled on the others lower lip, waiting till they would part to let his tongue slide in.

A surprised little squeak escaped between Marco’s kiss-swollen lips as Jean’s hand slipped into the back of his pants. They weren’t lose, but Jean’s hand were skillful enough to sneak their way in. He squeezed the cheek he was able to grab and Marco flinched forward a little.

Cold air was hitting the back of his neck after Jean moved his other hand downwards as well. This time he took the path over his chest, which made Marco sigh deeply. His thumb brushed over the pink and hard nipple. If it was arousal or coldness, Jean didn’t really care. All that mattered was that they were perfect for whatever he wanted to do. With a quick motion, he wetted his thumb and brought it back to the hard bud, rubbing gingerly over it.

Marco freed himself from Jean’s mouth and panted breathless, again, his muscles tensed and left him shuddering.

“Your reactions are beautiful.” Jean whispered near the other’s ear. It was tempting to do more with the sensitive spot he discovered, but he knew that they only had a short amount of time. He didn’t want to embarrass both of them, even though he couldn’t care less whenever he heard Marco moan or pant, just for him.

Marco met Jean’s eyes. Tenderly, his fingers were caressing the side of Jean’s face, drawing along his prominent cheekbone.

There was a spark deep inside of him; grinding against his heart, violently demanding entrance. He was willing to grasp at whatever this feeling was. He was willing to give in and face how much he really longed for the boy whose hands roamed all over his chest and down to the waistband of his pants.

Jean’s gaze never left him and all at once, Marco felt like crying. Not because of sadness, far from it, it was the incredible and heavy happiness, covering and filling him. Wrapped around him like a blanket at night. He did not dare to let a leg be uncovered, in fear that something might catch him. All he wanted was this happiness. He wanted to share it with Jean; he wanted to know if the other felt the same but, on the other hand, he was too scared to tell him. He said it meant something to him and Jean accepted it, but never gave him a sign that he returned it.

Everything he had now, every kind of closeness he was allowed to receive, was built on a foundation of unspoken words. Words, he just couldn’t tell him. He wanted to. It was his intention when he first stepped into this room, but now..

The fear of losing the way Jean looked at him, whatever he was thinking while doing so, was too huge.

Even if Jean just seeked relief, even if he just wanted to sleep well, even if it didn’t mean anything to him, Marco wouldn’t say what was on his mind.

“Are you okay?” Jean’s voice was barely a whisper, he leaned into the touch of Marco und nuzzled into his palm, kissing it chaste.

It made Marco’s heart swell with affection, it almost hurt.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” He presented him a smile to underline his statement. Jean looked at him and Marco knew, that he didn’t believe him.

“Okay.”

The freckled boy did not expect this kind of answer, but was somehow glad.

All of a sudden, he felt his pants getting loose. With a quick glance downwards, he caught Jean’s sneaky fingers fidgeting with the zipper. A light chuckle erupted out of his throat and he bit his lip, watching Marco for a sign of resistance. But there was none.

There never would be.

Their mouths collided again, while Jean’s hands moved to the small of Marco’s back. Without restraint, he shoved them down to the curve of Marco’s ass. He grabbed him tightly, felt his fingers digging into soft skin and Marco gasped around Jean’s tongue. He let himself be pulled forward and breathed heavily through his nose, not willing to let go of the other’s lips.

At some point, Marco became the impatient kind. He wiggled out of his pants and what laid under, or at least pulled them down as far as he could. This time, it was Jean who shivered. Without an invitation, he gently touched his member, which made Marco’s breath hitch. One may think he got used to it, but it was a whole different sensation with Jean being the one.

Their kissing became messy and both produced more saliva than was necessary.

“H-hurry… up..” Marco begged, thinking about their situation and what could happen any minute.

“G-gimme a few seconds…” Jean answered and started tasting his lips again. Marco didn’t know why he should, but he was sure whatever Jean had in mind, it was something worth the wait.

It took some time, but eventually Marco realised what it was that made Jean wait. The blonde groaned and shoved his heavy lover a bit away to give himself room to breath and to reveal a pleasant surprise.

“That’s.. impressive.” Marco snickered and Jean squinted at him.

“It’s not really encouraging to see someone laughing at a dick.”

“You should be used to it, I always laugh at you.” Marco responded and rubbed with the tip of his nose against Jean’s.

“You’re such an idiot,” Jean mumbled.

“And you should just accept a compliment.” He smiled, eyeing Jean’s growing arousal with a hum. “So… what now?”

“Now, I wanna hear every pleasing noise you’re capable of coming from the sweet mouth of yours.”

This alone made Marco whimper lightly. They were kissing again, at least as long as Jean was keeping his hands to himself. But that was something improbable.

Marco was grinding against Jean and the latter was biting down on his lips, whispering excuses, which Marco accepted with a low moan. They were sliding against each other, not as much as they wanted, but good enough for the beginning. Marco’s lips moved over to Jean’s shoulder on which he sucked lightly. The blonde writhed underneath him and drew his legs closer again, he wrapped them around the hips of the other and pressed him farther down.

What started experimentally quickly became desperate. Their hips were moving in an unsion, rutting against each other like their lives were depending on it. Jean was breathing hard, audible and needy; Marco’s breathing was barely noticeable, the only sounds coming from him were hoarse and lasciviously moans.

Jean’s sudden gasp echoed through the whole room, when Marco unexpectedly bit down on his shoulder. His groan was muffled and he didn’t back away in the slightest.

The tension only grew more unbearable, the heavy, with thrill filled air was tightly wrapped around them, suffocating them and holding them on the edge, but there was still something missing for the final push.

“Please.. Jean..” Marco panted against his lover's freshly bruised skin, kissing the spot in an excusing manner. “T-touch me…”

Jean didn’t take his time and shoved a hand between the two of them. He wrapped his fingers around their dicks as good as possible. Marco began moving again, his mind was long gone and the feeling of Jean’s finger, tight around them, was.. _stunning_.

Something slick helped them moving better, they were sliding and grinding against each other. Jean wrapped his free arm around Marco’s lower back, his legs were practically glued to his sides and he pressed them now and then closer, whenever his body twitched with anticipation.

“M-marco..”, he panted, brows furrowed and curved upwards. “‘M… ‘m so close…”

Without explanation, Marco stopped his unrestrained thrusting, resting a hand next to Jean against the mattress, pushing himself up a little. Questioningly, Jean looked at him, his hair sticking damp against his forehead. Marco was sure he didn’t look any better; no, actually, Jean looked amazing. The other hand of Marco searched for the one of Jean’s which had rested on his back. When he found it, he linked their fingers tenderly, pressing the back of Jean’s hand into the mattress. Marco leaned forward again and rested his own sticky forehead against the blonde’s, jerking his hips again and feeling the other’s hand moving.

“M-me too.” Marco revealed, with his orgasm building inside of him. His heart beated faster than before, his breathing became uneven and his thoughts were spinning,

From one second to another, Jean tightened his grip with his legs, pressing them against Marco’s hips as if he wanted to crush him. He arched his back and his whole body was shaking violently. His cum spurted all over his chest and Marco stared at him in _fascination_. Jean pumped them both faster, uneven and tremulous.

The sight, the feeling, the sounds coming from Jean, it all was enough to push him over the edge as well. His own back arched and his eyesight became blurry. This time, the blood rushing was already audible in his ears. Uncontrollably, his hips were still jerking and Jean was still stroking over their lengths, milking them dry onto his own body.

Their cum covered most parts of Jean’s lower stomach and even up to his chest. It was a lewd sight, and Marco knew he would never forget it.

The only sound was their heavy breathing, trying to return to a calm state, but it wasn’t an easy task.

Their eyes met again and there was an almost awkward silence, until Jean began to snicker. It caught Marco off guard and for a few seconds he wondered if he did something stupid, but his attempt to search for something failed immediately. He couldn’t concentrate, not even for a second.

“W-what.. what’s so funny?” he asked shyly. Jean looked at him with a wide smile; he softly squeezed the hand that had pinned his own into the mattress next to his head.

“I don’t know,” he answered in all honesty. “... I’m just feeling.. pretty amazing right now.”

Marco returned the smile, brushing his nose against Jean’s again and kissing him quickly.

“Yeah, me too.”

“But.. also extremely filthy.” he admitted and glanced down, Marco followed his gaze and smirked for a brief moment.

“I can imagine. Let… let me fix that.”

With that, Marco reluctantly peeled himself away and first of all covered himself. Jean was lying there, naked, almost vulnerable. Marco was trapped between enjoying the sight and wanting to cover him as soon as possible. The latter was something he considered as more important, especially because they might get visitors any minute. Quickly he searched for some tissues and cleaned Jean’s hand and belly with the help of the water he’d brought with him.

While Marco was changing into his pajamas, Jean put his own back on as well. There was no explanation needed when the freckled teen opened the window.

Right before Marco could take the steps up to his bunk, Jean grabbed his hand when he passed his bed.

“Do-- do you… Would you sleep with me… I mean, in one bed?”

Marco was incredible amazed by Jean. How was it possible to turn shy and hesitant within seconds?

“The others will notice.” Marco explained, feeling Jean’s thumb tracing over his knuckles.

“I don’t care. Plus, it feels weird.. if you leave.. now.”

There was no way Marco could reject what Jean was wishing for and, to be honest, Marco tried his best to keep himself calm. Inside of him, it looked different. His mind was screaming with joy.

“Sure,” he replied with a bright smile, kicking his stuff on the ground to the side without caring that much. Nobody really did. On some days, their room looked like a dumpster.

He crawled over Jean, hitting his head casually against his own bed above them and groaned into the pillow he buried his face into. Jean’s soft chuckle was it worth, though.

“Your face looks wonderful when you come, by the way.” Jean said parenthetically.

Marco turned his head and a blush crossed his cheeks instantly. “You’re.. you’re unbelievable.”

“Thank you, you too.” He turned to the side and faced his _bedmate_. Both shuffled closer to each other and were cuddling without questioning it. The sheet was thrown over them and after some more shared kisses, they fell asleep in each others arms. They were already too far gone to notice how the others went to bed.

Marco was glad to receive the closeness he yearned for.

It wasn’t everything he wished for. It wasn’t everything he wanted.

But it was damn close.

And, for the moment, it was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I wouldn't mind to talk to you! 
> 
> Find me here:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cherrybodt) or [Tumblr](http://lovinglavidaloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
